


Morning Dance Party

by TheRamblingsOfaMadWoman



Category: Silent Witness (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRamblingsOfaMadWoman/pseuds/TheRamblingsOfaMadWoman
Summary: Jack and Nikki are in an established relationship. They have slept over at Jack's house. When the alarm clock goes off a dance party ensues!





	Morning Dance Party

Writer's ramblings: So with this fanfiction you can put your favourite song on, preferably an upbeat one. Put it on and read this imagining the song playing and the characters reacting to it. You might need more than one and I'm not going to put when the song stops in so it can be as long as you wish.

 

 

 

Jack woke up to the alarm going off, he had changed the setting to play random songs instead of beeping. This particular song he liked a lot. He turned the music up and rolled over in bed trying not to sing aloud. Nikki was stirring, her blonde hair ruffled.

"Oh I love this one!" she said stretching her arms above her head, she started singing away to herself. Jack smiled at her, propping himself up on his elbow he started to sing too. Nikki stopped suddenly and stared wide eyed at Jack.

"You can sing!" She exclaimed, pure confusion and shock was written all over her face. Jack just laughed. She hit him and again exclaimed "you can actually sing!"

"Don't seem so shocked it's hurting my ego" Jack responded.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm just shocked. You don't ever sing at the office or in the shower" Nikki stared at Jack a bit longer before she started singing again. Jack had stopped singing choosing instead to listen to Nikki. He pulled the sheets off and started to get up before arms wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him back into the bed. Nikki was singing at the top of her lungs right in Jack's face. He laughed as she moved so she was practically sitting on his chest. She kept singing and then she started nodding at him. It was hilarious to see her little head bopping up and down then Jack realised she wasn't going to stop until he carried on singing. He shook his head in response not wanting to interrupt her singing with words.

She playfully hit his chest in response still singing and nodding. With a dramatic eye roll he joined back in. Smiling as Nikki started dancing completely out of time to the song. Worried that if she carried on dancing while still sitting on his chest that she would fall off he gently put his hands on her hips and helped her stand on the bed. He stood up too and started jumping. Nikki jumped too as she sung into her pretend microphone. Jack let himself go and threw his head back singing just as loud as Nikki and still jumping.

Soon they were both out of breath and collapsed onto the bed laughing. Nikki started kicking her legs to the music. Jack crawled over to her and kissed her, he felt her go still as she returned the kiss. He took this opportunity to pick her up and swing her out of bed. He carried her into the kitchen as she sung in his ear and set her on the sofa. She never stopped singing and Jack couldn't stop smiling. He got 2 mugs down one coffee and one decaffeinated tea, he turned round to see Nikki using the remote control as her new microphone. He carefully placed the mugs down and as soon as he let go Nikki jumped up and grabbed his hands dragging him into the middle of the room.

"Dance with me!" Nikki started to 'dance' but to Jack it looked more like she was having some kind of break down. She danced in a circle around him swishing her unruly hair back and forth. "Come on!" Jack felt stupid but he joined in flailing his arms around just like her. She burst out into laughter doubling over and clutching her stomach.

"Hey I'm just doing what you're doing!" Jack responded exaggerating her dance moves even more. This made her laugh even more, it was music to his ears.

"You look like you have no control over your arms and legs. I am a brilliant dancer" Nikki bowed and curtsied to him. A massive grin on her face.

"Oh really!" Jack grabbed her hips and lifted her up so that she was straddling him he then started spinning. Nikki threw her head back and screamed. Jack felt himself getting dizzy and put her down on unsteady feet. She could barely contain her giggles of excitement. Nikki managed to stop giggling and looked up at the tall man in front of her.

"I love you" she said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I love you too" he replied leaning down to kiss her. Nikki went on her tiptoes to reach his waiting lips feeling his arms wrap around her, pulling her in. Just then there was a knock at the door. Nikki sighed and rested her head on Jack's chest. "Maybe they will go away" Jack said staring at the top of her head smoothing her hair down. The knocking continued. Jack broke away to answer the door.

He found a very tired looking Mrs Bennet from next door on their doorstep. She was wearing a fluffy pink bathrobe and bunny slippers.

"Would you two turn your music down and shut up!" She said before turning on her heel and trudging back to her door. Jack shut the door and turned to see Nikki collapsed on the sofa in fits of giggles. He went and turned the music down slightly before joining her. The blonde tucked her legs underneath her and placed her head on his chest.

"You would have looked nice in that dressing gown and slipper combo I think" She said smiling to herself, she felt his chest move as he laughed.

"I will wear it to work tomorrow. Although I'm not sure she'll let me borrow it after that" They both laughed again. Nikki reached for the coffee but stopped when Jack placed his hand over hers. "Oh no you don't need any more caffeine. The tea is for you" Nikki frowned as he took the coffee from her taking a long sip.

"That's not fair" she said trying her best to glare at him, he just smirked at her. She held the cup feeling it warm her before taking a sip "ew its decaffeinated!" Jack couldn't help but laugh at her screwed up face "It's gross!"

"It's tea!" He replied a smile spreading across his face.

"You can't call that monstrosity tea!" Jack laughed again and kissed her forehead.

"Just shut up and drink it" Nikki gave her tea another disgusted look as if it personally offended her to be holding it. Jack chinked his cup with hers. "Cheers!"

 

 **Writer's ramblings:** I needed Nikki and Jack being mushy and cute together so I wrote some of my own. I had really good fun writing this as I listened to my favourite song on repeat. I hope you've enjoyed reading it :)


End file.
